


I know your eyes

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Cannon, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They say some people know you no matter what you look like, Lex is one of those people.





	I know your eyes

It had been a long day and Dick was tired, they had been fighting and the League had too much on their plates. Bruce had made him stand in because he and Luthor had to be the ones to make the machine from scratch that was going to save everyone’s asses.

Somewhere along the line another Superman had showed up and it freaked Dick out that he had not even noticed when or how he had appeared. As if the missions were not harder already and with the teen titans in space and Tim and Kon leading them there was no back up that Dick could really depend on. Except now there was an extra Superman.

One that had not faded away and seemed pretty fine being stared at and had no problem just being there. Dick had no idea why he was there and even Clark was staring at him as the Superman stood and watched them with amused eyes.

Then Luthor finally came out minus Bruce and joined the group in the watchtower and frowned at the Superman and looked him up and down. New Superman showed no problem with that and even looked amused. Luthor shook his head as he eyed the Superman.

“Why are your eyes blue.” Luthor frowned. 

“Because it is Superman.” Green Arrow snorted.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Luthor looked as though they were all idiots. “He might be Superman but he isn’t Clark.” Before Dick could have a meltdown over the information Luthor had gotten closer to the new Superman. “Why are your eyes blue?”

“Because yours are blue.” Superman smiled.

“Kon?” Clark asked in disbelief.

“My eyes are blue?”Luthor took a step back. “Then what colour are his eyes?”

“Green.” The older Kon smiled.

“The Superman has green eyes?” Luthor frowned. “That’s a twist.”

“No it turns blue in the suit.” Kon smiled.

“You’re here because Kon is in space.” Luthor mused. “Will you go back normally?” He looked Kon up and down. “Why the hell are my eyes blue.”

“Genetics?” Kon shrugged. “It didn’t take you long to figure it out.”

“As if you could be Clark, the face is different, the build is different.” Luthor rattled off. “And the colour might be wrong but your eyes are the shape of mine.”

“See.” Kon grinned. “I just knew that I wouldn’t be able to fool you no matter what.”

“You have my eyes.” Luthor snorted. “Like I wouldn’t know my own child from the get go, besides that smartest man in the world title isn’t for show. How people can’t tell the difference between you and Superman never fails to irk me.” He rolled his eyes before he huffed. “Now how to get you and your blue eyes home before my green eyed son tries to get back to Earth and realizes he can’t.”

“Well I have a few theories but…” Kon shrugged. “We’ll see what we can come up with Dad.”

“Of course.” Luthor muttered before he turned on his heel and paced away in the directions of the labs. Kon started to drift after him. “Blue eyes, really. How the hell could they think for a second that-”

“Why is Kon-El’s eyes blue.” Bruce said from beside him, Dick jumped because it had been such a long time since Bruce had been able to do that. There had been no sign of Bruce sneaking in.

“You know what…” Dick sighed when his nerves calmed down. “I don’t even care.”


End file.
